


Shishou

by LadyRhiyana



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Sake-centric philosophy, Warm and fuzzy feelings (Hiko style)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: Three little Hiko-centric drabbles.Featuring: a prodigal student, a grouchy master, and sake-centric philosophy under the stars.
Relationships: Hiko Seijuurou & Himura Kenshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Shishou

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on ff.net in 2006.

**Prodigal**

** 

Silent, measured footsteps climb the mountain path to his cabin. Automatically his hand drops to his sword, and he extends his senses, listening, _feeling_. With a surprised grunt, he recognizes the ki.

Fourteen years without a word, and now the boy was back. 

Deliberately, he refuses to acknowledge the new arrival. However, he is aware of the former Battousai’s every move, anticipates the _battoujutsu_ before the boy even draws his sword. He leaps, evading it easily.

“So,” Hiko grunts, alighting back to earth. “It’s you.”

“Shishou,” answers his foolish, impulsive, reckless deshi. 

_Now_ you bow your head, Hiko thinks sourly.

** 

**Bad Habits**

** 

The first day of training is a revelation. 

Years of assassination, followed by the strange, oddly balanced _sakabatou_ have taught the boy extraordinary habits – he has an assassin’s instinct for the easy kill, relying far too much on speed and surprise and not enough on skill and accuracy. He takes short cuts Hiko would have thrashed him for, years ago, and has grown lazy, too used to soft officials and poorly trained bandits. 

But underneath the surface faults, Hiko sees the old discipline and brilliance of his baka deshi. All that he lacks is the will, and the heart.

**

**All the Small Things**

**

“There is more to life,” Hiko said – and often – “than Hiten Mitsurugi. Art and music. Poetry and philosophy. Good companionship. Sake. All these things and more, baka deshi, make life worth living.”

Later, Kenshin would remember those talks. When the road was frozen and cold, he found beauty in the ice and snow. When the crippling heat beat down, he rested under a shady tree, discussing poetry and old legends with an old, crippled samurai. Even during the Bakumatsu, there had been moments of warmth and humanity, isolated bulwarks against despair.

There was peace, he discovered, in the small things.


End file.
